Within the framework of operating a car park or a parking area, it is important to identify incoming and outgoing vehicles in order for example to determine the parking time or to allocate the vehicles a parking place in a certain area of the car park or parking area. Furthermore, in particular in large ear parks or parking areas it is important to perform a localization of the vehicles or a vehicle tracking.